


Tangles

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was laziness, or perhaps it was pride that drove Yuri to let his hair grow so long, even with all the troublesome knots it produced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangles

Morning chillness gradually pulled Yuri from his slumber. Subconsciously he gathered the thin blanket closer, curling up into a ball when his toes became exposed to the cool air. As he came to awaken more he realized he lay in his bed at the Comet, and that his window had been left open overnight as always—which explained how such a chill had settled over his room. Yuri rolled onto his back and let his eyes open, watching colors and shadows blur together momentarily until they formed that familiar wooden ceiling. He blinked before finally pushing himself up into a sitting position and grabbed the blanket before it slipped off his torso, shivering briefly from the coolness that tickled the skin of his back and arms.

“Cold morning, isn't it?” a voice sounded from within the room.

Yuri mumbled in agreement and ran his free hand through his hair, catching on a few knots in the process. As he blinked sleep out of his eyes he noticed Repede's snout resting at the edge of his bed. With a wary smile he stroked the dog's head.

“It wouldn't be so cold if you'd shut it overnight,” the voice continued.

Yuri rolled his eyes and glanced aside to where Flynn sat at the table, his nose in a book.

“It's not usually this bad. Not this time of year, at least,” Yuri murmured. “Why're you up so early? I thought you had today off.”

“I do.” Flynn's eyes remained trained on his book as he spoke. “I'm just used to getting up early.”

“Whatever. So are you just gonna sit here and read all day?”

“No. I thought we'd visit the Lower Quarter today, since we haven't both around in so long.”

“There's an idea.” Yuri couldn't stop the smile from pulling at his lips. “It really has been a while, huh? Everyone'll be glad to see you're doing so well.”

Flynn's eyes shifted from the book to meet his. “Don't sell yourself so short. They'll be happy to see you, too.”

Yuri shrugged, his gaze falling away. After a few moments of silence he begrudgingly slid out of bed and from the warmth of his blanket, shivering as he crossed to his dresser. After getting dressed he ran a hand once more through his hair in an attempt to work out more tangles. He heard wood scrape along wood as Flynn stood from his seat and made his way to the dresser to pull out a brush Yuri had forgotten he'd stowed there.

“Take a seat.” Flynn nodded to the chair. “I'll help get those knots out.”

“I can do it myself, Flynn. I'm not a little kid.”

“Maybe not, but you certainly act like it sometimes. Just let me do something for you, okay?”

With a sigh Yuri took a seat at the table, knowing full well they'd just stand there arguing all morning otherwise. Flynn stepped behind him and gathered Yuri's hair to drape over the back of the chair and slowly ran the brush through. Before Yuri knew it his eyes had slipped closed, and he had to admit, he'd missed the feeling of Flynn's fingers working through his hair. But that enjoyment was short lived as Flynn caught a snag and jerked his head back.

“Watch it,” Yuri hissed.

“Sorry.” He worked at the strands in silence, and before long the bristles slid through again. “Why do you keep your hair so long, anyway? Doesn't it get annoying when you fight?”

He shrugged. "I've just never wanted to cut it."

"So in other words, you're lazy."

"Call it what you want. You get used to it after a while." He paused. "What, you don't like it?"

“Of course I do. When it's not a tangled mess, that is.” 

Yuri grimaced as he met another knot, but soon shifted the scowl into a smirk. “And whose fault is it that it's so tangled this morning?”

“Shut up.”

Yuri couldn't stop the laughter from escaping, knowing a blush had more than likely overcome Flynn's cheeks. But the blond quieted him with another tug at the gnarled strands. With a few more run-throughs all the knots were unraveled. Flynn set the brush aside in favor of sliding fingers through the dark strands, drawing them slowly through and massaging his scalp. A tingling sensation overcame Yuri's mind and he was hardly aware of the hum sounding in this throat, closing his eyes while he basked in Flynn's gentle ministrations. 

The motions stopped sooner than he would've liked. As he let his eyes open he felt Flynn tilt his head back a little, and his head came into view as he leaned over from behind the chair. Even upside down Yuri could tell that a smile had spread across his face. Yuri's brow furrowed as the blond stood there silently, and just as he parted his mouth to speak, Flynn tilted forward until their lips brushed together. Noses bumped awkwardly into chins and both laughed quietly in spite of the imposing position. Strange though it was, Yuri relished those lips pressing against his own, lips chapped from spending so much time in the sun but still warm, familiar—a feeling he'd been missing during all their months apart. Eventually Flynn grew weary of bending over. As he parted a rush of hot breath splashed against Yuri's lips that sent a delightful tingle down his spine.

“Well,” Yuri breathed. “That was different.”

“Sorry.” Flynn stepped out from behind him. “Thought I'd try it since I had the chance.”

Yuri waved his words aside. “It's not like I'm complaining or anything.”

A chuckle. “Alright. Then how about we head out since you're taken care of?”

With a nod Yuri stood and let Flynn take the lead out of his room, Repede coming up right alongside them. Just as Flynn pulled the door open Yuri reached out and vigorously ruffled his head of blond hair, and in his surprise—and embarrassment—at the sudden gesture, Flynn halted in his step. With a hearty laugh Yuri strolled out before him, but broke into a run as Flynn shot him a glare. He knew his attempt at escape would prove futile—but where was the fun in teasing his best friend if he gave in at the first sign of trouble?


End file.
